A Birthday Present
by Mandanicole12
Summary: Kana can't help but fall for an amazing girl with beautiful caramel hair and light hazel eyes, she just doesn't know how to tell her twin, Yuki, that she's in love with her...
1. Chapter 1

"It's only going to break your heart Kana. Why are you so persistent?" Yuripe patted Kanade Sakurai's head pitifully.

"What else can I do Yuripe? I have to do it." With a heavy heart, Kana took the money for her figures and counted it to make sure it was all there.

"I can't believe you sold your entire collection." Yuripe struggled to keep up with the excited brunette in front of her.

"I had to. It's for Yuki." Kana clutched the wrapped box to her chest even tighter as she bid her best friend goodbye and sped off to catch the train from the shopping district.

She had moved to Tokyo with her twin sister Yukino for high school. But sadly they always tended to be on the short end of the cash flow because the dorms, food, and Kana's art supplies were always so expensive. It was especially hard around this time of the year, their birthday.

Both girls had recently gotten back from Hokkaido and had received their birthday presents from their parents and sister while visiting. But unlike in recent years when both girls were so broke they could only afford to enjoy a small treat, Kana wanted to get Yuki something special. This year was the year. This year she was going to tell Yuki how she really felt.

The train slowed to a stop, but Kana's mind was elsewhere. She managed to stumble her way back to the dorms and up to the room she shared with Yuki. It was already really late, and she hoped Yuki was already asleep so she wouldn't have to explain the package she was carrying.

Making as little noise as possible, Kana managed to slip inside the dark room. Yuki was fast asleep, still in her school uniform lying on top of the bottom bunk of their bed. Her sleeping figure was silent in peaceful dormancy. Her caramel hair fell around her in a ruffled mess, and she clutched her pillow with a stressed grip, her face scrunched in distress from her dreaming.

"Yuki." Kana sighed and stashed her present before going to her twin's side. "Yuki. Wake up." Kana touched the girl's side to try to stir her from her slumber.

"Kana?" Yuki rubbed her eyes and stared at Kana with fearful eyes.

"What's wrong?" The dark haired twin sat next to her sister on the bed, brushing wild strands of golden brown hair out of her face.

"I'm so glad you're back Kana. That was scary." The older of the two wrapped her arms around Kana's waist and nuzzled her nose into Kana's side.

Kana's face flushed red at the affection from her twin and it didn't go unnoticed by Yuki. "Yuki, you… uh… you fell asleep on the bed in your school uniform. You should get ready for bed so we can go to sleep."

"Kana, why did you come home so late tonight? The studios at school closed several hours ago. I was worried. And when I fell asleep I dreamt that you left me. I was almost scared to wake up because it could have been real." Yuki trailed off, looking down at her lap to avoid her twin's light hazel eyes.

"Yuki." The brunette took her sister into her arms and cuddled her tight. "I will never leave you. I will be with you forever Yuki." She felt the lighter haired twin snuggle closer before breaking their embrace to get dressed for bed.

Kana's face was red as she tried to slip out of her skirt and into her pajama shorts. Yuki watched intently, knowing the younger twin would squirm under her gaze. Kana finally sucked in a quiet breath and dropped her skirt to her ankles, quickly slipping on her shorts.

Yuki giggled at the reactions she could produce from her sister. Kana really was the most adorable sister Yuki could ever ask for. She loved being Kana's twin; they were closer than anyone else she knew.

"Kana, are you ready for bed now?" Yuki wrapped her arms around Kana's neck from behind.

"U-Um, y-yeah." Kana's face had a slight blush again from the brush of her sister's bare skin brushing against her neck. Kana knew her feelings for her sister were wrong, and she knew it was going to disgust Yuki to know end. But it was unfair to Yuki if Kana loved her more than a sister and didn't tell her about it. She was determined she would do it soon; she wouldn't be able to last much longer like this anyway. Yuki could induce Kana with a nose bleed without even realizing it.

With a brilliant smile and obvious happiness, Yuki dragged Kana, who had been letting her hair down out of its usual up style, over to the bed and both girls crawled in. Kana swallowed almost audibly when Yuki snuggled in close to her chest and twisted her legs through her younger twin's.

"It's really cold tonight Kana." Yuki moved in even closer now. It was all Kana could do to sit still. Yuki's scent drifted up into Kana's nostrils, instilling a fire between her lips that longed for the caramel haired girl in urgency. "Are you not cold?"

Kana mentally slapped herself for almost losing it like she had. "I am."

"Will you cuddle me? I'm really cold Kana." The younger twin shuddered in horror at the thought of cuddling Yuki without being able to love on her how she wanted. Against her better judgment, Kana wrapped her arms around her twin and brought her as close as she could get.

She could feel Yuki's breath brushing the nap of her neck. Tingling sensations ran through her body in harmonious time with Yuki's breathing. An inescapable whimper slipped passed her lips and she mentally kicked herself for it.

"Are you alright Kana?" Yuki turned her head to look at her sister. Kana squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. Yuki's face was less than an inch from her face now.

"Fine. Just tired." Yuki knew her sister was lying, but she didn't push the subject. She rested her head on Kana's collar bone and quickly drifted back to sleep in the comfort of her sister's arms. She no longer dreamt that Kana was leaving her behind like she had, now it was a matter of whether Kana would leave her period.

Kana stared down at her sister's sleeping figure once more. She was so beautiful, there was no doubt about that. Everyone knew it. Only problem was that Kana knew it more than others. She didn't see Yuki's beauty as just her gorgeous angelic face, but also her personality to always help others and put other's happiness before her own. Everything about Yuki was beautiful, inside and out. Kana could handle boys obsessing over her sister and even other girls. Yuki didn't ever show interest in anyone romantically or sexually, so Kana didn't really have to worry about that.

"Now I just need to figure out how to handle the rest of our life together and I'll be good to go." Kana kissed the top of Yuki's head, making the light haired girl smile happily in her sleep. "Goodnight Yuki." Kana nuzzled her face into Yuki's hair and soon joined her sister in a soundless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay! So this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I just mainly had to write a short one for effect. You know? Anyway! Its a bit shorter.**

**Either way I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ka-na. Pwease?!" Yuki jumped up and down in place in front of a local bakery. "Pwease?! I didn't get to eat any this morning! Pwease Kana?!"

"Yuki you don't need it. The only reason you don't gain any weight eating this stuff is because you're always swimming. What happens when you club ends for the season? How are you going to burn off all the calories?"

"I don't know. I have a few ideas." Yuki giggled at Kana's scarlet red face.

"Fine." Kana mumbled and turned away from Yuki. The older twin squealed in delight, dragging Kana along behind her inside the store to the counter.

"Are you happy now?" Kana watched her twin munch greedily on her banana sweet from the bakery. The afternoon train was unusually crowded, so they were squished in a corner of the doorway. Kana protected Yuki from the crowd while she ate happily.

"Thank you Kana!" Yuki bounced in place as she talked, rubbing up against the blushing Kana.

"Yeah." Kana turned her head away from Yuki to keep the caramel haired girl from noticing the newly taken shade of red across her cheeks.

The train slowed to a stop and Yuki took Kana's hand in her own. It's something they had been doing since before Kana could remember, but since she admitted to herself that she was in love with Yuki, even holding hands was a miserable offense no matter how long it lasted. Yuki's hand was warm to the touch and sent shivers up Kana's spine as she laced her fingers through the younger twin's.

Kana was too deep in thought to realize Yuki had been talking to her. "Kana? Did you hear me?" The brunette snapped her head around to look at Yuki immediately.

"What? Sorry Yuki." The light hazel eyes of her twin closed with a sigh.

"Kana you're doing it again. You've been spacing out a lot here lately. What's on your mind? You always say nothing is wrong, but you've been doing it more and more the past two weeks." Two weeks? What happened in the last two weeks that made her change so noticeably? _Oh yeah, Yuki made me take a bath with her. That was the most miserable experience of my life._ "Kana?" _Crap! I did it again!_

"Sorry Yuki. Just thinking about stuff a lot more here lately. It's nothing important. I promise." She smiled outwardly, but Yuki could tell she was lying and straining to keep up the happy charade.

They arrived at their dorm close to dark. It took longer than normal to get home because of the bakery pit stop they made that afternoon, and also the unusual amount of traffic on the train that evening. Yuki seemed to be dragging herself into the room and slumped down heavily on the bed.

"Are you alright Yuki? You haven't even finished your banana treat." Kana locked the door and dropped her bag in her desk chair.

"Yes, I was just wondering if something would work."

"What are you talking about Yuki?" The younger twin plopped down next to her elder twin playfully.

"Try this." Yuki took a bit of her banana treat on her forefinger and stuck it up to Kana's mouth. The younger twin felt her cheeks turn scarlet in an instant. "Please Kana?" Yuki watched her sister swallow heavily, but hesitantly she stuck Yuki's finger in her mouth and sucked the sweet off of her finger.

Kana noticed a light pink trace visible across her sister's cheeks. Realizing what she had done she let go of her sister's finger and dropped her head back to the pillow. "So um… what did that accomplish?"

"I was trying to see if I could get someone to eat a sweet off my finger."

"Who?" Kana tried to keep the conversation going so Yuki wouldn't look at her and see the deep blush.

"Just someone I like…" Kana barely heard her sister's answer, but her chest still tightened at the words. Yuki liked someone. Yuki wasn't going to be around forever. Kana knew this. She just didn't think it would happen so fast. Someone would come along and take her Yuki away from her. It was happening right in front of her face. Yuki had just admitted it.

"Oh. I see." Kana didn't press the subject because honestly she didn't want to know who Yuki liked. She didn't want to know who Yuki thought was better than her. Yuki was also thankful that Kana didn't press it. She didn't want to have to tell her twin the one secret she kept from her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yuki grabbed the back of her head and pulled it forward until their lips met. It was like a dream. Kana couldn't contain her happiness around her twin. _

"_Yuki, be mine?"_

"_Of course Kana, I already was." Yuki kissed her once more and smiled at the goofy smile plastered on her sister's face. "But promise you'll never leave me, okay?" _

"I promise Kana." The dark haired twin opened her eyes to the sound of Yuki mumbling in her sleep. "I promise Kana. I promise." Yuki's grip on Kana's shirt tightened greatly. A fearful look spread across the sleeping girl's face. She was having another bad dream. "Kana please. Don't leave me!" Yuki was crying now, still asleep but still effective on Kana's nerves.

"Yuki. Yuki wake up." Kana cuddled her twin close to her in comfort. The lighter haired brunette shot her eyes open in horror. "I'm not going to leave you Yuki. I don't know why you feel that way, but I promise I'll do whatever it takes to show you I'm not going anywhere." A choked cry of despair passed by Kana's ear. "Yuki?" She sat up and brought the older twin with her. "What's wrong Yuki? Why are you crying? I'm still here. I don't plan on ever going anywhere without you Yuki." Her words only seemed to make Yuki cry more.

"But you will Kana! I know you will!" The light hazel eyes of the older twin let tears fall freely from not holding back anymore. "I'm tired of having to do this Kana! It's not fair!"

A knife plunged through Kana's heart. Did she know about her feelings? Did Yuki know that Kana loved her as more than a sister? "Yuki-" She couldn't finish her sentence no matter how many times she tried. The thought of losing Yuki over something like that made her sick to her stomach.

"Kana I need to say this. I know you'll hate me afterward, but it's not fair that I have to sit here and pretend nothing is wrong." Yuki had taken the frightened Kana by the shoulders, looking at her with the most serious expression she could muster.

_Yuki knows. She has to, what else could she be talking about?! Oh shit, I can't breathe! I can't lose her! My Yuki! Please no! Not this! Anything but this!_ Kana's thoughts only broke her heart more as she thought about everything.

"Kana I'm s-sorry." Yuki shook her head to clear her mind once more. "But I need to do this. If you hate me, I understand. Please just don't get upset until I'm done. It's something that you need to understand." Still bracing Kana upright by her shoulders, Yuki rapidly searched her twin's face for any sign of opposition.

_Why? She's really going to set me straight. Right here and now. She's really going to tell me I'm disg-._

Kana's once closed eyes flew open with the brush the caramel haired twin's lips against her own. She reeled away in shock. Was Yuki trying to make fun of her?!

"Kana! I'm sorry!" Yuki looked like a kicked puppy whose owner had rejected it.

"Y-Yuki?!" Kana couldn't believe this. Her sister thought it was fun to pull on her heart strings. "That's not funny Yuki! You can't do that to people! And I don't care if you hate me because of how I feel! That doesn't give you the right to tease me like that!" Kana was choking back tears, trying to hold out long enough to get an explanation from her sister.

"What are you talking about Kana? I kissed you."

"I know that Yuki! If you knew that I loved you like that why didn't you just tell me to go away?! You didn't have to tease me like that!" Everything was over now. She had admitted it. She told Yuki she loved her. Now she just had to figure out where she would move because there was no way Yuki would let her stay there. Or was there?

Yuki's brilliant smile and excited bright eyes filled Kana's vision. "You… Kana you love me? Like… like more than a sister?"

"Of course. That's why I thought you kissed me. You're always teasing me, and I thought you were making fun of it…" Kana looked at her twin in confusion.

"Kana, I kissed you because I wanted you to know how _I_ felt. I didn't know you felt that way." Kana was normally the reserved one and shy about anything around Yuki, but her heart exploded at the confession.

She tackled her sister, falling off the bed, to the floor. Kana kissed her sister aggressively, letting out all the lust and emotions that she had hidden for so long. It was just like one of her dreams, only this time she could feel Yuki forcefully kissing back.

"Yuki…" Kana panted out after they finally parted for a breath.

"Kana, can we… can we go out on a date tonight?" Yuki was panting as well, but was determined to ask her twin for her desires.

"If that's what you would like." Kana smiled a real smile for the first time in almost a year. Since she realized she loved Yuki the way she did, she had never been happy. But this was the best moment of her life. She loved Yuki with everything she had and she would spend the rest of her life proving it to the caramel haired twin.

Yuki squealed in joy and leapt into Kana's arms. She snuggled into the younger twin in happiness and excitement. "I love you Yuki." Kana's voice was barely a whisper, but Yuki heard it clear as day. Shhe turned to stick her lips on Kana's playfully.

"I love you to Kana. Promise me you'll never leave me?"

"I'll be with you as long as you'll have me. Forever." Yuki whimpered as Kana kissed her ear and brushed pieces of her out of her face. "What's wrong Yuki?"

"I w-want me birthday present Kana." A shy smile surprised Kana by peeking across Yuki's face.

"How did you know about that?!" The dark brunette stood swiftly and snatched the box out of her desk drawer.

"Wait you really got me something?!" Yuki's eyes glinted happily.

"Well, I was planning on telling you how I felt on our birthday. Since it was going to be a special birthday I wanted to get you something." She shyly rubbed the back of her neck.

"But Kana, we couldn't afford that!" Yuki reluctantly took the box from her twin.

"Well, I didn't use our money. I sold some stuff."

"The only thing we have of any value is your figure collection and I know you didn't sell that." Yuki giggled but it died off when Kana didn't object. "Kana you loved your figures!"

"I know…" Kana took a deep breath and met Yuki's shocked eyes. "but I love you more." Yuki forgot about the box in her hands. She grabbed Kana's hands and pushed her onto the bed.

"I love you Kana. You mean everything to me." With that said, Yuki's devilish grin spread across her face and she climbed over Kana, straddling her on her hands and knees.

Kana's face flushed red, but she wasn't going to object to it. Yuki started to kiss her neck playfully. "Yuki, are you sure?" the brunette tried to think of reasons why Yuki might regret this later, but her thoughts were silenced by Yuki's lips.

The light haired twin struggled to get Kana's sweatshirt off, but greedily threw it across the room. She trailed butterfly kisses up and down her sister's bare stomach and chest. Kana couldn't keep the moans and whimpers contained against her sister's lips. Yuki managed to slide Kana's shorts off, though the younger twin struggled against it.

"Kana, do you not want this? I thought this is what you wanted…" Yuki's bottom lip pooched out in a slight pout as she sat up straight across Kana's torso.

"O-Of course Yuki, it's just… well I… its embarrassing Yuki! There, I said it!" Kana hid her red face from her sister's amused eyes.

"Why Kana? I love you just the way you are. Don't you feel the same?"

"Of course Yuki! You just actually have something to be proud of. You swim constantly and have muscles of steel. I'm just an artist who sits in a studio drawing and painting all day. I have nothing to show off like you do…" Her argument was stopped by her sister's lips forcefully.

"Just stop it Kana. I want you just the way you are. If you were different I might now feel the same. I don't feel this way about anybody else. Just you. Because you are _you_." She moved down to kiss the brunette's fluttering stomach. "Now be good. I'm trying to make you mine." Yuki giggled when Kana squirmed at her touch.

Slowly slipping Kana's boy-short style underwear off, Yuki snuck her fingers between her sister's thighs and her tongue into Kana's mouth. Yuki won the tongue war easily because Kana couldn't keep the shrieks of joy from jumping out every time Yuki applied pressure to any of her sensitive areas.

"Yuki! Please!" With one last attempt, Yuki let her sister's arched back fall back to the bed gently and kissed her face in loving amusement.

"I'm glad I don't have to hide anything from you anymore Kana. Now I don't have to worry about you leaving me." Kana was panting heavily from her orgasm, but she smiled brightly and clung to her twin. Everything was perfect now.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that was a little rushed but whatevs lol. Anyway, review for me! So I know I should still keep writing!**

**XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Caramel hair dripped over the side of the bed in a fluid motion, swaying lightly in the breeze of a fan in the corner of the cramped dorm room. The light breeze was comforting to the teen snoozing in a puddle of sweat from the heat of the morning. Her light hazel eyes stirred behind closed lids, carefully opening them to the morning light. A feeble hand stretched out with squinted eyes searching. The hand didn't come in contact with another body, no other form lay next to her.

"Kana?" Yuki groggily pulled herself into a sitting position on her bed. She was still naked from the night before but the warm room air kept her from being cold so soon after waking.

Yuki scanned the room sleepily, rubbing one eye with the back of her hand. Kana wasn't in the room and neither were her clothes from the night before. Yuki was confused as to why her twin would leave without telling her, but brushed it off and crawled to the bathroom for a shower before Kana got back.

"Hey Yuki I got food. Wake up." Kana closed the dorm room door with her leg. She had multiple bags in her hands and was lucky to make it up to the dorm without dropping any. "Yuki, I said wake-" Kana looked to the bed and found it empty. She heard the sound of the older twin drying herself off in the shower. "Yuki! I got food!" The older girl scurried out of the bathroom in her towel at the words.

"Yay! Thank you Kana!" The brunette was surprised to see her twin stop to think instead of indulging in the sweets mountain in front of her. Yuki sat down on the bed, lost in her train of thought.

Kana couldn't help but blush from her view. Her twin's cleavage was protruding out of the towel more than usual because of the strain on the towel in the sitting position, and it rode close to the tops of her thighs instead of her knees where she liked it.

"What should I call you?" The older twin drifted out of her trance to look questioningly at her younger twin.

"What do you mean Yuki? I'm Kana aren't I? Or Kanade, if you want I guess?"

"That's not what I meant. You're mine now, so what should I call you?" Yuki tapped her chin in puzzlement, but Kana was much too embarrassed to think about the question much after that. "So what should it be?"

"I-I don't know. Hey, your food is going to get cold. I made sure to warm them up how you like them." The younger twin's attempt to change the subject fell short.

"Babe? Baby? Sweetie? What's do you think?" Yuki ignored Kana's pleas for a subject change.

"I don't…I mean…does it matter?" Kana rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Well if you don't pick one then I'll just surprise you." Yuki winked at her twin and kissed Kana's very red cheek. Yuki gabbed a banana cake and rapidly devoured it while throwing on her school uniform. "Thank you Kana." Yuki's brilliant grin was all Kana needed to keep getting up an hour before her sister so she could see it once more.

In less than an hour they were running for the train to school. "Hey guys!" Kana's best friend Yuripe ran up to the twins as they arrived at the train station. "You sure are running late today."

"Well Kana brought me breakfast this morning!" Yuki giggled and wrapped her arms around Kana's shoulders.

"You seem happier than getting your usual sweets for breakfast. What's going on?" Kana struggled to keep Yuki quiet.

"It's nothing. Just went to bed early. She got lots of sleep last night." Before Yuripe could protest the subject, a light headed freshman squeezed her way through the crowd of people around them and attached herself to Kana's arm.

"My love! It's been so long since I saw you!"

"Sakuya it was yesterday at lunch." Kana tried to shake off the hyperactive girl, but failed to budge her.

"I told you, call me Saku. Sounds more like we're dating that way!" Saku jumped up and down in joy, spouting about sexual relations with Kana. She didn't notice when the three girls got on the train and it pulled out of the station.

"Why doesn't she just give up?" Kana rubbed her arm where the freshman had been attached.

"I think it's cute Kana." To Yuripe's surprise Kana didn't blush, but rolled her eyes instead.

"What happened to you two? You're acting super happy, and Kana isn't getting as embarrassed as normal. What's going on?"

"N-Nothing! Like I said earlier, we just got a lot of sleep last night. That's all." The train pulled to a stop and the twins broke off from Yuripe to get a drink out of the vending machines before heading to school.

"Kana, why are you acting like you're harboring a secret?" The older twin gently poked her lover's cheek in a playful manner.

"Because we are Yuki. We can't tell anyone about this. We don't know how they'll react." Yuki shook her head and weaved her fingers through Kana's.

"Let's not worry about it right now. Besides, I doubt any of our friends will care, and they're all that matters right?"

"Actually I think the phrase is '_We're all that matters' Yuki." _Kana rolled her eyes and drug her twin along behind her to their respective classes.

"Kana?" The brunette snapped her head around to look at Yuki. The light haired girl giggled and gave her an eskimo kiss, making the younger of the two blush scarlet red.

"Why did you answer her on the first try, but I've been calling your name for ten minutes now?" Yuripe folded her arms across her chest in anger.

"Um…well she's my sister. I'm used to answering to her. That's all." Kana dropped the subject and went back to her doodling. It was lunch break now, and the three girls had managed to outsmart the group of freshman for the time being and were hiding out on the roof.

"Hey guys!" A shrill voice floated over to the trio with a loud bang of the roof access door. The four freshman sauntered over to them in delight of finally having found them.

"Hello Saku, come to annoy Kana some more?" Yuripe smirked at her own comment.

"No! Kana isn't annoyed by me! She loves me, or will one day…but that's beside the point!" Saku started in on her rant about being Kana's lover, but both twins tuned her out. They only really cared about the time they got together.

Yuki had secretly snuck her hand under Kana's and intertwined their fingers. Since it was hidden from the group of friends, Kana didn't object as much as Yuki thought she would have. Yuki liked having Kana as more than a sister. It was something she could only dream of six months ago, but now here they were.

As if Kana knew what she was thinking, the brunette smiled happily at her twin. That's the only thing Yuki could ask for. Kana's smile was intoxicating to her. It sent shudders through her body and made a warm place in her heart. She loved her sister more than she knew.

"Are you two listening?" Yuripe waved a hand between the girls' faces and startled both out of their trance. With a sigh of frustration, Yuripe started over. "There's a girl hovering over by the door. She's just staring at Yuki. Do you know her?"

Kana's heart jumped to her throat. She had only just gotten Yuki. Was some girl really going to confess her love and take that all away?

"Oh! Minato!" Yuki let go of Kana's hand and scampered over to the shy blonde girl. She talked with her for a minute and the group noticed her point to Kana a few times before dragging the girl by the arm over to their group. "Everyone, this is Minato. She's in most of my classes. She's one of my best friends. Kana?" Yuki could tell Kana was nervous, but didn't understand why.

"Huh? Oh uh, hey." Kana gave a slight wave of her hand and put her head back down. She was still doodling on a sketch of her twin. It looked more like an actual drawing to everyone else, but Kana swore it was just a doodle.

"Kana, your sister talks about you all the time. You're quite the amazing sister." Minato blushed lightly with all the eyes on her.

"Hey! Kana is mine! Back off!" Saku jumped up and down in place between the older girl and Kana.

Minato looked taken aback. "But I thought Yukino said…" Yuki poked her friend's side to quiet her.

Yuripe had been watching and observing Yuki and Kana's actions since this morning and couldn't take the silence any longer. With a hard slap to Kana's shoulder, Yuripe let her words flow free. "Seriously Kana?! Yuki can tell _her_ best friend that you guys are dating but you can't tell _me_?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Everyone turned silent and looked at the two girls. Yuki had stumbled back to Kana when Yuripe had started, now she cowered behind her younger sister. Kana's jaw hung open in shock and fear. How long had Yuripe known this?

Kana noticed Yuki's frightened face and shaking body when she felt a fist grow tighter on the back of her shirt. "Stop shouting Yuripe, you're scaring Yuki." Kana didn't care anymore. She thought telling her friends would feel like the end of the world, but the only thing that upset her right now was how scared Yuki was.

The brunette reached back and grabbed one of her twin's hands. She intertwined their fingers and gave it a squeeze for reassurance. "Kana, can we go home? I don't want to do this anymore. I changed my mind. It's okay if we never tell them." It was barely above a whisper, but kana could hear it.

"Yuripe, I didn't tell you because I was scared. But now I'm not. Yuki is all that's important to me. I will respect her wishes and do whatever she asks."

"So what then?" Yuripe wanted her to say it, not imply it.

"Yuki wants to go home so we're going home. Tell our teacher I got sick or something. I need to take care of Yuki."

"Why can't you just say it? You're dating. Yuki already told her friend, I've known since this morning on the train, just say it Kana."

"I can't." Kana turned away from her friend and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. Yuki had never let on that she was scared to tell people, in fact she had wanted to. But the reality of it scared her senseless.

"Yuki, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you _or_ Kana. We're just friends." Minato gave her friend a shy smile, showing her she meant her words.

"Kana, you can tell them if you want." Yuki still only whispered to her sister's ear, but she wasn't quite as afraid as before.

"Fine, I'm dating Yuki okay? Are you happy now? I love Yuki." Kana's cheeks flushed at her second confession, and Yuripe knew she wasn't lying just because of it.

"Good, now you can go home if you want. I just needed you to tell me straight up." Yuripe laughed when she noticed the stone face on the freshman beside her. Poor kid was never going to catch a break.

**A/N: Hey I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I've been super busy with my jobs and classes. It's not much fun trying to find time for leisure stuff when you work three jobs a week and are a full time student in college lol. **

**Anyway, I'll try to update quicker and finish up soon. Don't worry though, there's still a few more chapters on their way. ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yuki, why is it that you will say yes to anything as long as they give you sweets?" Kana sighed hopelessly at her sister in defeat. "And why is it that most of the time I get dragged into it?"

"But I like sweets Kana! Plus it's not like we're doing something bad, we're just going out with our friends." Yuki clung to her twins arm and giggled at Kana's embarrassment. "You're so cute Kana." Yuki was in the process of trying to get a struggling Kana to give her an eskimo kiss when their group of friends walked up.

"Awe." Yuripe joked to watch Kana squirm.

"Are we all ready? We're going to meet Minato at the mall." Everyone nodded and the friends trekked to the biggest mall in Tokyo. It had been awhile since the twins had went shopping for anything besides groceries, so Yuki spend the travelling time telling Kana what she wanted to look for.

They met up with Minato at the entrance, and she began to chat with Yuki about something that happened on the way. The girls were soon interrupted by Yuripe, who had a devilish smirk plastered across her face. "Well, we're all here. Yuki, Kana, going on this trip today was a great idea of the freshman to suggest, but I have my own intentions. While here, you have to really act like a couple. I mean it. Full blown. If you don't, there will be consequences." Yuripe giggled at Kana's very red face and high fived one of the freshman. "Now, hold Yuki's hand and buy her what she wants. Let's go." She turned around and walked through the door.

Kana shakily took Yuki's extended hand and followed her inside. She was just too shy for this. It was a miserable experience to have someone tell you how you had to act with the one you love, when you know everyone around you will judge you.

"How does this look Kana?" Yuki walked out of a dressing room in a girly top and a short skirt.

"Um…good." Kana turned her head away from her sister. This was the most embarrassing thing Kana had ever done.

"Can't you be more enthusiastic Kana?" Kana shot the laughing Yuripe a stern look and swiftly stood.

"I'm going to go find a book store. Call me when you need money Yuki." She had to restrain herself from running out of the clothing store and risk hurting Yuki's feelings. She loved shopping with Yuki and could even take all the pestering Yuki induced on her, but when others started to poke fun too it got old fast.

A small bookstore sat to the side of the clothing store. It seemed to have good books in the window so Kana dropped in to look around and kill time. She browsed the shelves until she found a teen book that looked interesting.

It started out boring. An unpopular boy wishing to get a girlfriend. Soon a transfer student comes along and befriends him. Next they confess to each other. Nothing out of the ordinary. Same way most teen novels go lately. But when the girl gets mad at their group of friends and storms off in the middle of their date, the boy thinks he's done something wrong. The girl notices in the next few days that he's backed off from her. They fight. Break up. Hate each other. And the boy commits suicide because he's so depressed. The girl tries to carry on with her life, but soon finds even cute guys that hit on her in the mall and at the store don't interest her at all. She goes to his grave and talks to him every day, like they used to when they were friends and when they first started dating. One winter night she goes to sit with him after a fight with her parents. She lays down next to him and falls asleep. The parents of the boy find her body the next morning when they bring him flowers. She had frozen to death because she'd rather freeze than leave his side.

Kana scoffed at the book as she finished. Though some parts sounded similar, nothing like that would ever happen in reality and her situation with Yuki was completely different than theirs. She looked at her watch and realized it had already been three hours since she had left the group.

"Maybe I should get back." She placed the book back on the shelf and stretched from sitting so long. Yuki could take things harshly and got her feelings hurt easily, but she knew Kana wasn't mad at her. She knew that it was Yuripe that had made Kana mad. Surely she did. "That stupid book is just making me paranoid. This is dumb."

"Excuse me, I was wondering if that book was any good? If not maybe I could recommend one for you. Over some coffee maybe?" Kana turned to see a boy her age, maybe a few years older. His dark brown hair was a mess, but more than likely that's how he styled it. He wore a school uniform from a neighboring school and seemed to be with a group of friends, who stood off to the side a ways to give him room to make his move.

"So? What do you say?" He didn't seem over confident, but at the same time she couldn't get passed his trembling hands.

"I'm sorry. I have to go find my sister. And that book wasn't any good. I wouldn't recommend it to anyone." She grabbed her bag off the floor and brushed passed the students. "Okay, I'm just being paranoid. That had nothing to do with that book. I swear, I'm just over reacting. That's all."

Kana looked around in the clothing store where she had left Yuki, but none of her friends were there. "There's only one other place Yuki will go." Kana scampered down the escalator to the food court. "Yuki." She breathed a sigh of relief. She spotted the light haired twin sitting at a table with their friends.

Yuki didn't notice Kana coming closer to their table, and neither did their friends. "Look Yuki, I bet you're just over reacting. Would you eat something? This isn't like you." Kana looked to the tray in front of her sister. It was piled with untouched sweets and candy. "I'm telling you, she'll show up soon. Kana can't stay gone that long."

"I guess." Yuki sighed and stared down at the table. Her head was resting on her arms and her legs were crossed in a tense notion.

"Yuki come on, even if Kana is mad at you about something, you know she won't stay mad." All the blood drained from Kana's face. Maybe she wasn't paranoid?!

"Yeah, but she's just not acting normal. It's like she's miserable around me. I thought now that we're together I'd be so happy, and she would too. But it seems like I'm the only happy one. Like she regrets everything or something." Yuki sighed again and rubbed her face with her hands.

"You really think that?" Kana didn't even understand that she had spoken out loud. The table jerked around in surprise and Yuki looked like she was cornered by the police after committing a murder.

"Kana…" Tears were welling up in Yuki's eyes now. Everything flooded Kana at once. All the emotions she had kept in for so long, all the anger she felt about leaving Yuki in the store, all the paranoia from the book, and even the shock from the boy in the book store that asked her to get coffee. She just wanted it all to stop and be normal again.

She yanked Yuki up from her chair and locked her lips in a kiss. She didn't hear the freshman all gasp or Yuripe drop the drink she had in her hand. She didn't hear the scoffs from the people that passed by them, or the elderly that yelled how inappropriate it was.

Kana only felt Yuki's lips against hers. She tightened her arm around Yuki's waist and pressed their heads tighter together. Everything felt so right when they were together. All the mess that swarmed inside her head was pushed aside by pure joy and ecstasy.

"I love you Yuki, never think differently." Kana panted heavily, trying to make her sentence understandable. A brilliant red stretched across the elder twin's cheeks, and she buried her face in the nap of Kana's neck to try to hide it.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you aren't mad at me Kana?" Yuki played with Kana's fingers that were interlocked with her own.

"I was never mad at you Yuki. And even if I somehow was, you know I can't stay mad at you. You're my Yuki." Kana kissed the older twin's cheek, making her giggle. "By the way, you never opened your birthday present." Kana reached down and picked up the box off their bedroom floor. It was 11:00 at night, the day of shopping had been long and both twins were quite tired.

"I'm sorry Kana, I'll open it now if you'll let me."

"Of course Yuki." Kana handed over the box and scooted farther up on the bed next to her sister.

The light haired girl slowly unwrapped the box and opened the lid. It held a sterling silver heart necklace. Six diamonds of varying sizes cascaded down one side of the heart, and four words were engraved on the other side to parallel the diamonds.

_I Love You,_

_Kana_

Yuki could feel tears falling down her face. She had looked at this necklace several times when she was out shopping with Kana over the last year. She never thought she'd have it though, let alone her precious sister give it to her as a birthday present.

"Can you put it on me?" Yuki tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and handed the necklace over to Kana's trembling hands.

"I'll try." Kana forced herself to calm down as she wrapped the necklace around Yuki's neck and struggled to get the clasps to click in place. "I hope you like it." She leaned back against the wall with her legs crossed like she had been before.

"Of course I do Baby." Yuki winked at Kana's shocked face. "Told you I'd surprise you." Kana laughed and tackled her sister to the bed.

"I love you Yukino." She nuzzled her face into her sister's neck and smiled at the reaction she got. Yuki was liking this a little too much.

"I love you too Kanade. You'll always be _my_ Kana." With a new burst of energy, Kana brought her lips up to meet the light haired twin's. She kissed her gently, but it soon turned more passionate.

"Let _your_ Kana show you how much she loves you." Kana smirked at the frightened face Yuki faked to play along.

Kana used Yuki's lust for Kana's kiss to distract her from Kana's hands that slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Before Yuki realized what was happening, she moaned quietly in pleasure. Kana was massaging Yuki's breasts and nipples playfully. She released Yuki's mouth from her own to trail kisses from the older girl's jaw line down her chest.

She sucked and nipped at her sister's nipples to make the older girl lust her touch even more than she already did. Her hands travelled south and found her skirt. It was off in minutes and Kana's hand found its way up and down across Yuki's underwear. She would pull her hand away before Yuki could let loose, making the older twin insane with fervor. Anything she did, anywhere she touched, a longing sigh or moan would escape passed Yuki's lips. Kana kissed the girl more aggressively now, trying to rile her up, trying to turn her on. Even with the toying Kana had had enough. She couldn't stand it any longer than her sister could. Her fingers trickled down into Yuki's underwear and traced the outline of her southern region. Yuki bit her lip, not giving Kana the satisfaction of a moan. But Kana was going crazy. She needed her sister to call out her name, to be in ecstasy because of her. Her fingers slid to the sensitive nub between Yuki's thighs and moved it around playfully. Yuki couldn't hold it in any longer. Her hips bucked wildly with the new sensation. Kana slipped her fingers even father and shoved them inside Yuki. The older girl's back arched and her hands grabbed the bed in desperation. Kana's fingers moved in and out, starting slow but growing faster as seconds ticked by. Yuki let out a deafening scream that echoed around their room.

Kana pulled out her fingers and licked them clean of her sister's juices. Yuki panted heavily, her head hung to the side because she had no energy to keep it up. Kana snaked her way back up to her sister's lips and stole a few more kisses. "Happy birthday Yuki." The light haired girl looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was five minutes past midnight.

"Happy birthday Kana." She rolled the brunette on her back and curled up on her chest. Kana wrapped her arms around her twin and pulled the blanket up around them. If this was how they had to live the rest of their lives, she was okay with the arrangement.

**A/N: Hey hope you guys liked it! Give me a review so I know what to work on for next time :D**


End file.
